epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters from Epic Rap Battles of History
}} The ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' series contains many different characters, whether they be real or fictional. Below is the list of characters who have appeared in the official Epic Rap Battles of History series. This includes both main characters and cameos. In some battles, the characters transform into a different version of themselves (examples: Gandalf, the Doctor, Goku), and sometimes they just wear different outfits (examples: Chuck Norris, Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber). 'Official characters' ''Rappers and cameos'' #Announcer #John Lennon (Nice Peter) #Bill O'Reilly (EpicLLOYD) #Darth Vader (Nice Peter) #*Darth Vader, disguised as Boushh the Bounty Hunter (Verona Blue) #*Darth Vader, without helmet #Adolf Hitler, as black-and-white version (EpicLLOYD) #*Adolf Hitler, in color #*Adolf Hitler, frozen in carbonite #Stormtroopers (Morgan Christensen) #Abe Lincoln (Nice Peter) #Chuck Norris, in Walker, Texas Ranger outfit (EpicLLOYD) #*Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit #Sarah Palin (Lisa Donovan) #Lady Gaga, in cook outfit (Nice Peter) #*Lady Gaga, in gray outfit with long hair #*Lady Gaga, in tea outfit #*Lady Gaga, in monster outfit #*Lady Gaga, in bikini mask outfit #*Lady Gaga, in big, pointy, catlike outfit #John McCain (EpicLLOYD) #Kim Jong-il (Timothy DeLaGhetto) #Hulk Hogan (Nice Peter) #Macho Man Randy Savage (EpicLLOYD) #Justin Bieber (Alex Farnham) #*Justin Bieber, in little white "Usher" outfit #Ludwig van Beethoven (Nice Peter) #Johann Sebastian Bach (EpicLLOYD) #Albert Einstein (Zach Sherwin) #Stephen Hawking (Nice Peter) #Carl Sagan (EpicLLOYD) #Genghis Khan (EpicLLOYD) #Easter Bunny (Nice Peter) #Jesus Christ (Aaron Zaragoza) #Jesus Quintana (Dante Cimadamore) #A man named Jesus (Kurt) #Genghis Khan's descendants, from New York (Jon Na) #Genghis Khan's descendants, from Japan (Jon Na) #Napoleon Bonaparte (EpicLLOYD) #*Napoleon Bonaparte, in chef outfit #Napoleon Dynamite (Nice Peter) #Ben Franklin (EpicLLOYD) #Billy Mays (Colin J. Sweeney) #Vince Offer (Nice Peter) #George Washington (Pat McIntyre) #Gandalf the White (EpicLLOYD) #*Gandalf the Grey #Dumbledore (Nice Peter) #Gilderoy Lockhart (Pat McIntyre) #*Gilderoy Lockhart, with pink scarf #Dr. Seuss (Mickey Meyer) #*Dr. Seuss, without glasses #William Shakespeare (George Watsky) #The Cat in the Hat (Nice Peter) #Things 1 & 2 (EpicLLOYD) #Mr. T (DeStorm Power) #Mister Rogers (Nice Peter) #John "Hannibal" Smith (EpicLLOYD) #H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock (EpicLLOYD) #Templeton "Face" Peck (EpicLLOYD) #Mr. McFeely (EpicLLOYD) #Captain Kirk (EpicLLOYD) #Christopher Columbus (Nice Peter) #Spock (Omar Gharaibeh) #Hikaru Sulu (Jon Na) #Hot Alien (Mary Doodles) #Nice Peter #*Nice Peter, with guitar and sunglasses #EpicLLOYD #*EpicLLOYD, in gym outfit #*EpicLLOYD, with sunglasses #KassemG #*KassemG, in ugly hag outfit #Master Chief (Nice Peter) #Leonidas (Jesse Wellens) #*Leonidas, with helmet #Spartans (Dante Cimadamore and Gabe Michael) #Queen Gorgo (Jeana Smith) #Pleistarchus (EpicLLOYD) #Orville Wright (Link Neal) #*Orville Wright, with goggles #Wilbur Wright (Rhett McLaughlin) #*Wilbur Wright, with goggles #*Wilbur Wright, without shirt #Mario (EpicLLOYD) #Luigi (Nice Peter) #Princess Peach (Ceciley Jenkins) #Elvis Presley, as young black-and-white version (EpicLLOYD) #*Elvis Presley, as older Las Vegas version #Michael Jackson, as young black version (Bentley Green) #*Michael Jackson, as older white version (Nice Peter) #Jermaine Jackson (Bentley Green) #Tito Jackson (Bentley Green) #Marlon Jackson (Bentley Green) #Jackie Jackson (Bentley Green) #Tootie Ramsey (Bentley Green) #Cleopatra (Angela Trimbur) #Marilyn Monroe (Kimmy Gatewood) #*Marilyn Monroe, in color #Marlon Brando (EpicLLOYD) #John F. Kennedy (Nice Peter) #Bill Gates (EpicLLOYD) #Steve Jobs (Nice Peter) #HAL 9000 (Nice Peter) #Frank Sinatra (EpicLLOYD) #Freddie Mercury (Nice Peter) #Sammy Davis, Jr. (Tay Zonday) #Mitt Romney (EpicLLOYD) #Barack Obama (Alphacat) #Doc Brown (Zach Sherwin) #The Tenth Doctor (Nice Peter) #The Fourth Doctor (George Watsky) #Dalek (Dante Cimadamore) #Marty McFly (EpicLLOYD) #Clint Eastwood (EpicLLOYD) #Bruce Lee (Mike Diva) #Urban Ninjas (Xin Wuku) #Mustached Cowboys (Nice Peter) #Sherlock Holmes (Zach Sherwin) #Dr. Watson (Kyle Mooney) #Batman (Nice Peter) #Robin (EpicLLOYD) #Moses (Snoop Dogg) #Santa Claus (Nice Peter) #Christmas Elves (EpicLLOYD) #Moses' Honeys (Elena Diaz and Monica Weitzel) #Adam (EpicLLOYD) #Eve (Jenna Marbles) #Steve (Nice Peter) #Martin Luther King, Jr. (Jordan Peele) #Gandhi (Keegan-Michael Key) #Indian Independence March Extras (Dante Cimadamore, Atul Singh, Jose Molina, Rafael Serrano, Abisai Flores, and Brian Fisher) #White Preacher in Indian Independence March (Nice Peter) #Civil Rights March Extras (Nikki Jenkins, Davina Friedlander, Ifechukwude Nwadiwe, Rique Castilloveitia, Nic Parris, Clarence L. Gaines IV, and Donnie McMillin) #White Preacher in Civil Rights March (EpicLLOYD) #Thomas Edison (EpicLLOYD) #Nikola Tesla (Dante Cimadamore) #Babe Ruth, as sepia version (EpicLLOYD) #*Babe Ruth, in color #Lance Armstrong, in suit jacket (Nice Peter) #*Lance Armstrong, in yellow shirt and shorts #*Lance Armstrong, with bike helmet and sunglasses #Skrillex (EpicLLOYD) #*Skrillex, as "scary monster" version #Mozart (Nice Peter) #Rasputin (Nice Peter) #Joseph Stalin (EpicLLOYD) #Vladimir Lenin, as red-and-white version (Nice Peter) #*Vladimir Lenin, in color #Mikhail Gorbachev (EpicLLOYD) #Mikhail Baryshnikov (PewDiePie) #Vladimir Putin (Nice Peter) #Boba Fett (Ray William Johnson) #Sarlacc #Lando Calrissian (KassemG) #Al Capone (EpicLLOYD) #Blackbeard (Nice Peter) #Edward Kenway (Xin Wuku) #Gangsters (Shaun Lewin, Yev Belilovskiy, and Dante Cimadamore) #Pirates (Bryce Wissel, Shaun Lewin, and Donnie Davis) #Miley Cyrus (Michelle Glavan) #*Miley Cyrus, with teddy bear #Joan of Arc (Jessi Smiles) #Miley Stewart (Nice Peter) #Lilly Truscott (EpicLLOYD) #Pablo Picasso (EpicLLOYD) #*Pablo Picasso, without shirt #Bob Ross (Nice Peter) #*Bob Ross, with painting attire #Muhammad Ali (Jordan Peele) #*Muhammad Ali, with boxing attire #Michael Jordan (Keegan-Michael Key) #Ebenezer Scrooge (Zach Sherwin) #Donald Trump (Nice Peter) #J. P. Morgan (EpicLLOYD) #Kanye West (DeStorm Power) #The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Nice Peter) #Ignorance and Want (Kai and Naya Berman) #Rick Grimes (Nice Peter) #Walter White (EpicLLOYD) #*Walter White, as Heisenberg, with fedora #*Walter White, without pants #Walkers (Neil Blan, Ray Timmons, Amy Bury, and Tom Walsh) #Clark Kent (EpicLLOYD) #*Superman (EpicLLOYD) #Goku (Ray William Johnson) #*Super Saiyan Goku #Jimmy Olsen (Nice Peter) #Krillin (Nice Peter) #Edgar Allan Poe (George Watsky) #Stephen King (Zach Sherwin) #Isaac Newton ("Weird Al" Yankovic) #Bill Nye (Nice Peter) #*Bill Nye, with goggles and gloves #Neil deGrasse Tyson (Chali 2na) #George Washington (Nice Peter) #William Wallace (EpicLLOYD) #Americans (Jack Zullo, Mike Elder, and Jeff MacKinnon) #Scotsmen (Reynaldo Garnica, Seth Brown, and Joey Greer) #Leonardo da Vinci (Link Neal) #Raphael Sanzio da Urbino (Anthony Padilla) #Donatello Bardi (Rhett McLaughlin) #Michelangelo Buonarroti (Ian Hecox) #Leonardo (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) #Raphael (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) #Donatello (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) #Michelangelo (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) #Jamie Hyneman (Nice Peter) #*Jamie Hyneman, with goggles #Adam Savage (EpicLLOYD) #*Adam Savage, with ear muffs #Egon Spengler (Zach Sherwin) #*Egon Spengler, in the commercial #*Egon Spengler, with Proton Pack #Peter Venkman (Chris Gorbos) #*Peter Venkman, in the commercial #*Peter Venkman, with Proton Pack #Ray Stantz (Mark Douglas) #*Ray Stantz, in the commercial #*Ray Stantz, with Proton Pack #Winston Zeddemore (Walter Downing) #*Winston Zeddemore, with Proton Pack #Tory Belleci (Chris Alvarado) #Grant Imahara (KRNFX) #Kari Byron (Mary Doodles) #Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Taylor Cu) #Janine Melnitz (Dodger) #Romeo Montague (Nice Peter) #Juliet Capulet (Grace Helbig) #Clyde Barrow (EpicLLOYD) #*Clyde Barrow, without hat #Bonnie Parker (Hannah Hart) #Zeus (Nice Peter) #Thor (EpicLLOYD) #*Thor, as Marvel version #Loki (EpicLLOYD) #Odin #Brokkr #Medusa #Dane Cook #Minotaur #Poseidon #Frost Giant #Natalie Portman #Athena #Ares #Dionysus #Hades #Aphrodite #Vikings #Lego Minifigures #Jack the Ripper (Dan Bull) #*Jack the Ripper, without cape #Hannibal Lecter (EpicLLOYD) #*Hannibal Lecter, in straitjacket, with muzzle #*Hannibal Lecter, in Baltimore suit #*Hannibal Lecter, in white t-shirt, with bloody mouth #Barney Matthews (David Thornhill Jr.) #Ellen DeGeneres (Lauren Flans) #*Ellen DeGeneres, with mittens #Oprah Winfrey (Nikki Jenkins) #Stedman Graham (Atul Singh) #Dr. Phil (EpicLLOYD) #Steven Spielberg (Nice Peter) #Alfred Hitchcock (EpicLLOYD) #Quentin Tarantino (Wax) #*Quentin Tarantino, as Jimmie Dimmick #Stanley Kubrick (Ruggles Outbound) #Michael Bay (Nice Peter) #Meriwether Lewis (Link Neal) #William Clark (Rhett McLaughlin) #Bill S. Preston (EpicLLOYD) #Ted "Theodore" Logan (Nice Peter) #Sacagawea (Michelle Maloney) #American Black Bear (Mike Betette) #Rufus (Sam Macaroni) #Socrates (EpicLLOYD) #Billy the Kid (Nice Peter) #Harry Houdini (EpicLLOYD) #*Harry Houdini, in chains #*Harry Houdini, as black-and-white version #*Harry Houdini, in straitjacket #David Copperfield (Nice Peter) #Bess Houdini (Josie Ahlquist) #Police Officer (Tony Clark) #Criss Angel (Dante Cimadamore) #Chloe Gosselin (Lauren Francesca) #RoboCop (Nice Peter) #The Terminator (EpicLLOYD) #*The Terminator, with cybernetic arm #*The Terminator, with scar #*The Terminator, with sunglasses #*The Terminator, in the outro (Arnold Schwarzenegger) #ED-209 #Socrates (EpicLLOYD) #Nietzsche (Nice Peter) #*Nietzsche, without suit #Voltaire (Zach Sherwin) #Confucius (MC Jin) #Lao Tzu (KRNFX) #Sun Tzu (Timothy DeLaGehtto) #Julius Caesar (Nice Peter) #Shaka Zulu (DeStorm Power) #Zulu Warriors (Klarity) #Roman Soldiers (EpicLLOYD) #Stan Lee (EpicLLOYD) #*Stan Lee, as "Super MC" #*Stan Lee, as Muppet version #Jim Henson (Nice Peter) #Kermit the Frog (Nice Peter) #Walt Disney (Zach Sherwin) #Animators (Mary Doodles) #Deadpool (Robert Hoffman) #*Deadpool, as Elvis Presley #*Deadpool, as carny announcer #Boba Fett (Ivan "Flipz" Velez) #Street Toughs (EpicLLOYD, Dante Cimadamore, Forrest Whaley, and Edward Vilderman) #Rebel Soldiers (Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD) #George R. R. Martin (EpicLLOYD) #J. R. R. Tolkien (Nice Peter) #*J. R. R. Tolkien, with helmet, rifle, and satchel #The Eye of Sauron #Hodor (Ricky Mammone) #Jon Snow (Rudy Fermin) #Mikey Walsh (EpicLLOYD) #Daenerys Targaryen (Ceciley Jenkins) #Human Warrior (Joey Greer) #Orc (Joey Greer) #High Elves (Sulai Lopez and Shaun Lewin) #Jimmy Page (Dante Cimadamore) #John Paul Jones (Dante Cimadamore) #John Bonham (Dante Cimadamore) #Gordon Ramsay (EpicLLOYD) #*Gordon Ramsay, in Street Noodler outfit #*Gordon Ramsay, in Quiche Rescue outfit #Julia Child (Mamrie Hart) #Gordon Ramsay's Production Team (Michelle Maloney, Layne Pavoggi, Yev Belilovsky, Ceciley Jenkins, and Jay Houn) #Blue Team (Dante Cimadamore, Mike Betette, Sulai Lopez, and Felicia Folkes) #Thomas Jefferson (Nice Peter) #Frederick Douglass (J. B. Smoove) #*Frederick Douglass, as black-and-white version #James Bond, as Daniel Craig version (Ben Atha) #*James Bond, as Daniel Craig version, in swimming trunks #*James Bond, as Sean Connery version (EpicLLOYD) #*James Bond, as Sean Connery version, in diving suit with a seagull-disguised snorkel helmet #*James Bond, as Sean Connery version, in playsuit #Austin Powers (Nice Peter) #*Austin Powers, in underwear #Manny Stixman (Dante Cimadamore) #Gillian Shagwell (Samantha Kellie) #Go-Go Dancer (Sulai Lopez) #Bruce Banner (EpicLLOYD) #*The Hulk (Mike O'Hearn) #Bruce Jenner (Nice Peter) #*Caitlyn Jenner (NoShame) #Ivan the Terrible (Nice Peter) #Alexander the Great (Zach Sherwin) #Frederick the Great (EpicLLOYD) #Catherine the Great (Meghan Tonjes) #Pompey the Great (Mike Bettete) #Catherine the Great's Backup Dancers (Illjaz Jusufi and Burim Jusufi) #Hillary Clinton (Kimmy Gatewood) #Donald Trump (EpicLLOYD) #Secret Service Agent (Josh Best) #Ash Ketchum (Brian Walters) #Charles Darwin (Nice Peter) #Jessie (Mary Doodles) #James (Dante Cimadamore) #Ash Williams (EpicLLOYD) #Evolving Man (Dante Cimadamore) #Charizard #Butterfree #Alolan Exeggutor #Pikachu #Magikarp #Lapras #Wonder Woman (Lilly Singh) #Stevie Wonder (T-Pain) #Yolanda Simmons (Lilly Singh) #Melody McCulley (Lilly Singh) #Karen Millard Morris (Lilly Singh) #Stevie Wonder's unidentified fourth partner (Lilly Singh) #Tomeeka Robyn Bracy (Lilly Singh) #Aisha Morris (Lilly Singh) #Keita Morris (Lilly Singh) #Mumtaz Morris (Lilly Singh) #Sophia Morris (Lilly Singh) #Kwame Morris (Lilly Singh) #Kailand Morris (Lilly Singh) #Mandla Kadjay Carl Stevland Morris (Lilly Singh) #Zaiah Morris (Lilly Singh) #Nia Morris (Lilly Singh) #Tony Hawk (Nice Peter) #*Tony Hawk, in skating gear #*Tony Hawk, in skating gear, black-and-white #Wayne Gretzky (Zach Sherwin) #*Wayne Gretzky, with helmet #Bobby Orr (EpicLLOYD) #Theodore Roosevelt (EpicLLOYD) #*Theodore Roosevelt, without suit #*Theodore Roosevelt, in black-and-white #Winston Churchill (Dan Bull) #*Winston Churchill, in dark suit #*Winston Churchill, without suit #*Winston Churchill, in black-and-white #John Schrank (Javi Sánchez-Blanco) ''Minor appearances'' #Nazi Rage Baby #Person that attacks Chuck Norris (arm only) #Audience in the Macworld Expo #Person who throws microphone towards Freddie Mercury (arm only) #Person who carries the TARDIS (hand only) #Person who speaks during the Tenth Doctor's interlude (offscreen) #Ronald Reagan (arm only) #Ronald McDonald (arm only) #Person/People who shoots Bonnie & Clyde (offscreen) #The ghost at the end of Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter #People who throw Bill & Ted their guitars (offscreen) #Audience in New York City #Spider-Man in the comic book store #Female silhouettes in the ''James Bond'' title sequences #Person who shakes the cup of martinis next to James Bond (hands only) #People who chant at the beginning of Frederick the Great's verse (offscreen) #People who cheer in the later half of Donald Trump's verse and in the outro of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton ''Animal appearances'' #Sarah Palin's moose #Napoleon Bonaparte's horse #Napoleon Dynamite's liger #Tina the Llama (with Napoleon Dynamite's head) #Fawkes the Phoenix #KassemG's flying wolf #Cleopatra's asp (Goldie) #Abe Lincoln's bald eagle (Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD) #Baker Street horses #Moses' doves #The Serpent of Eden #Thomas Edison's dog #Joan of Arc's crows #Pablo Picasso's dog, Lump (Bob the dog) #Crows in the Atlanta Outskirts #Edgar Allan Poe's bats #Cattle on the Isle of Skye #Animals on the roofs of neighboring buildings of the Shandor Building #Birds in Asgard #Athena's Pegasus #Dog on Thor's Viking Ship #Polar bear in Valhalla #Cerberus in the Underworld #T-Rex in Jurassic Park #Michael Bay's eagle #Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea's fish #Eagle by the Mississippi River #American Black Bear by the Mississippi River (Mike Betette) #Dove in the David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini outro #Pebbles #Ivan the Terrible's horse gift #Charles Darwin's tortoise #Bat in Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder #Theodore Roosevelt's horse in the silhouette 'Unofficial characters' ''Speculated characters'' #He-Man #Lion-O #Conan the Barbarian #Vlad the Impaler #King Tut #Attila the Hun ''Scrapped characters'' *Nice Peter stated that Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris was originally planned to be Blackberry vs iPhone, but it was eventually scrapped. *According to Nice Peter, Osama bin Laden was originally going to rap alongside Kim Jong-il in Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, but the idea was eventually scrapped. *In Columbus vs Captain Kirk, Christopher Columbus' opponent was originally going to be Neil Armstrong, but was later changed to Captain Kirk, as he said Armstrong would be hard to diss. *In Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, King Henry VIII was shown as one of the upcoming characters in Season 2, but by the end of the season, he hadn't appeared. However, he might still appear in a future season. He was going to rap against Hillary Clinton. *In a video with Smosh Games, EpicLLOYD said that he had a demo for Betty White vs Bettie Page. *Mike Betette said in chat that Rocky Balboa was planned in Season 2. *God was supposed to make a third-party appearance in Adam vs Eve as confirmed on ERB's Facebook and Twitter, but the idea was scrapped. *Sigmund Freud vs Dr. Phil was a battle that almost happened, but was instead changed into Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison. The battle was also planned for the first half of Season 4, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. *According to EpicLLOYD, Tupac Shakur vs Johann Sebastian Bach was really close to happening in Season 4. *Captain Crunch vs Lucky the Leprechaun and Blackbeard vs Jack Sparrow were both ideas for rap battles involving pirates, but instead Blackbeard vs Al Capone was used, according to its Behind the Scenes video. *As stated in the Behind the Scenes video for Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc, Miley Cyrus was originally going to battle The Queen of England (presumably Elizabeth II). *In chat, Peter said that a Salvador Dali cameo was planned for Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso, but was scrapped. *According to a podcast from Peter, General Custer vs Crazy Horse came close to happening in Season 4. *At a recent concert, Lloyd said that Tim Burton was almost in Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. *As seen in a demo during the second Behind the Scenes video for Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child, Gordon Ramsay was originally going to say, "Oh wait, J. P., drop the bouillabaisse!" instead of, "Alright, fuck it! Blue team, drop the bouillabaisse!" J. P. most likely refers to Jean-Philippe Susilovic, the maître d'on on the American version of Hell's Kitchen. *During a Facebook livestream, Lloyd said that Mel Gibson was planned in a battle against Charlie Sheen, but it was scrapped due to it not being "epic enough". *During another Facebook livestream, Lloyd said Alexander Graham Bell vs Mark Zuckerberg had been written and scrapped. *Peter confirmed that Freddie Mercury was originally going to battle Brüno, Ali G, and Borat, who were all going to be played by Zach Sherwin. *Mat4yo confirmed that Bernie Sanders was originally going to make a speaking cameo appearance in Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton, and Ronald Reagan was also intended to rap before Abe Lincoln. #iPhone #Blackberry #Osama bin Laden #Neil Armstrong #King Henry VIII #Betty White #Bettie Page #Rocky Balboa #God #Sigmund Freud #Dr. Phil #Tupac Shakur #Johann Sebastian Bach #Lucky the Leprechaun #Cap'n Crunch #Jack Sparrow #The Queen of England #Salvador Dali #General Custer #Crazy Horse #Tim Burton #Jean-Philippe Susilovic #Mel Gibson #Charlie Sheen #Alexander Graham Bell #Mark Zuckerberg #Ali G #Borat #Brüno #Bernie Sanders #Ronald Reagan ''Characters from unofficial battles'' *In the unofficial Michael J. Fox vs Chucky, Peter and Lloyd impersonated Michael J. Fox and Chucky. *There was another unofficial ERB where Peter impersonates GLaDOS, battling Sherlock Holmes. *There was also a rap battle by Peter and Lloyd in the film, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, where a dolphin named Bubbles rapped against a seagull. *There was another unofficial ERB where Peter portrayed James Bond and Lloyd portrayed Austin Powers. *There was an unofficial ERB at the Chicago concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed Salvador Dalí and Lloyd portrayed Kurt Cobain. *There was an unofficial ERB at the NYC concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed Drake and Lloyd portrayed Bob Marley. *There was an unofficial ERB at the Manchester concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed James Bond and Lloyd portrayed Jason Bourne. *There were two unofficial ERBs at the Glasgow concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed Nicola Sturgeon and Rick Astley, and Lloyd portrayed Elizabeth II and John Cena. *There was an unofficial ERB at the Michigan concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed Betty White and Lloyd portrayed Jar Jar Binks. *There was an unofficial ERB at the London concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed Leonardo DiCaprio and Lloyd portrayed Eminem. #Michael J. Fox (Nice Peter) (Although he himself doesn't appear, his character from the Back to the Future trilogy, Marty McFly, appears in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who) #Chucky (EpicLLOYD) #Sherlock Holmes (EpicLLOYD) (although he did appear officially in Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, he was played by Zach Sherwin instead) #GLaDOS (Nice Peter) #Bubbles (Matt Berry) #Seagull (EpicLLOYD) #Back-up seagulls (Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, and Paul Tibbitt) #Painty the Pirate (Nice Peter) #James Bond (Nice Peter) #Austin Powers (EpicLLOYD) #Kurt Cobain (EpicLLOYD) #Salvador Dali (Nice Peter) #Bob Marley (EpicLLOYD) #Drake (Nice Peter) #Jason Bourne (EpicLLOYD) #Nicola Sturgeon (Nice Peter) #Elizabeth II (EpicLLOYD) #Rick Astley (Nice Peter) #John Cena (EpicLLOYD) #Jar Jar Binks (EpicLLOYD) #Betty White (Nice Peter) #Leonardo DiCaprio (Nice Peter) #Eminem (EpicLLOYD) 'ERB News (hosts and special guests)' #Hulk Hogan #Macho Man Randy Savage #Nice Peter #Ben Franklin #Charles Darwin #Leonardo da Vinci (unofficial) #The real Hulk Hogan (special guest/unofficial) #André the Giant (cameo/unofficial) #Theodore Roosevelt #Isaac Newton #Danny Trejo (special guest) #Adam Smith #Vladimir Putin (cameo) #Hippocrates (cameo) #Zach Galifianakis (cameo) #Franklin D. Roosevelt #Eleanor Roosevelt (cameo) Category:General wiki templates Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Unofficial Character Category:Scrapped Character Category:Cameo Category:Group Cameo Category:Speaking Cameo Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Morgan Christensen Category:Lisa Donovan Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto Category:Alex Farnham Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Aaron Zaragoza Category:Jon Na Category:Kurt Category:Colin J. Sweeney Category:Pat McIntyre Category:George Watsky Category:Mickey Meyer Category:DeStorm Power Category:Vince Horiuchi Category:Omar Gharaibeh Category:Mary Doodles Category:KassemG Category:Shay Carl Category:Verona Blue Category:Jesse Wellens Category:Jeana Smith Category:PrankvsPrank Category:Gabe Michael Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Ceciley Jenkins Category:Bentley Green Category:Angela Trimbur Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Goldie Category:Tay Zonday Category:Alphacat Category:Mike Diva Category:Xin Wuku Category:Kyle Mooney Category:Snoop Dogg Category:Elena Diaz Category:Monica Weitzel Category:Jenna Marbles Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele Category:Atul Singh Category:Jose Molina Category:Rafael Serrano Category:Abisai Flores Category:Brian Fisher Category:Nikki Jenkins Category:Davina Friedlander Category:Ifechukwude Nwadiwe Category:Rique Castilloveitia Category:Nic Parris Category:Clarence L. Gaines IV Category:Donnie McMillin Category:PewDiePie Category:Susan Deming Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Brian Neunhoffer Category:Bryce Wissel Category:Shaun Lewin Category:Donnie Davis Category:Yev Belilovskiy Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Jessi Smiles Category:Bob (dog) Category:Kai and Naya Berman Category:Neil Blan Category:Amy Bury Category:Ray Timmons Category:Tom Walsh Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Chali 2na Category:Jack Zullo Category:Mike Elder Category:Jeff MacKinnon Category:Joey Greer Category:Seth Brown Category:Reynaldo Garnica Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Smosh Category:Mark Douglas Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Walter Downing Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado Category:Taylor Cu Category:Dodger Category:Hannah Hart Category:Grace Helbig Category:Dan Bull Category:David Thornhill Jr. Category:Lauren Flans Category:Wax Category:Ruggles Outbound Category:Michelle Maloney Category:Mike Betette Category:Sam Macaroni Category:Josie Ahlquist Category:Tony Clark Category:Lauren Francesca Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Category:MC Jin Category:Klarity Category:Robert Hoffman Category:Ivan "Flipz" Velez Category:Edward Vilderman Category:Ricky Mammone Category:Rudy Fermin Category:Sulai Lopez Category:T-Pain Category:Mamrie Hart Category:J. B. Smoove Category:Jay Houn Category:Layne Pavoggi Category:Pebbles Category:Felicia Folkes Category:Ben Atha Category:Samantha Kellie Category:NoShame Category:Mike O'Hearn Category:Meghan Tonjes Category:Illjaz Jusufi Category:Burim Jusufi Category:Jay Brothers Category:Josh Best Category:Brian Walters Category:Lilly Singh Category:Javi Sánchez-Blanco Category:Matt Berry Category:Paul Tibbitt